Electric tools and appliances often utilize rocker switches which may be positionable in a single stable state or multiple stable states. In the case of a bistable rocker switch, a rocker arm is movable between a first stable position, at which the switch is open and the tool or appliance is deactuated, and a second stable position, at which the switch is closed to apply power and actuate the tool or appliance.
When such switches are provided on power tools, including vacuum cleaners, the switches are often exposed to relatively harsh physical environments. For example, the switch may be subjected to moisture, extreme temperature ranges, chemical contaminants, and particulate matter such as dust, dirt and the like. It is therefore common for such switches to be enclosed within a protective cover typically manufactured from an elastomeric material such as silicone rubber. The elastomeric cover not only facilitates deformation to allow actuation of the switch, but also provides sealing properties which substantially prevent contaminants from accessing the switch. Examples of switch and protective cover assemblies are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,725; 5,380,968; and 5,788,059; as well as German Patent No. 1,956,502.
It is desirable to utilize a switch which can be easily manipulated by a user. However, this course of operation is typically thought of as being afforded only by a switch having a relatively large rocker arm. Such a large switch would undesirably add to the cost of the device in which it is used.